Answers Between the Lines
by hanakisa
Summary: Well what if his answers are bad? What if we shouldn't be together? What if he gets mad at me for asking these question? You know he is easily annoyed! What if instead of helping our relationship it ruins it? What if -" SasuNaru Nejigaa others yaoi
1. SasuNaru Questions

**Ok so I got this idea from a gravitaion fic by peacemakerwarfreak**!** Um...yeah so I need to put down this:**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or even the idea for this fic really... but hey its 2 in the morning and I cant sleep.....**

**Warning: YAOI and it will be SasuNaru.....**

**(^/_\^)**

Naruto walked in the door of his and Sasukes house and sat down on the plush blue couch.

"I wonder if what Sakura and Ino said were true?" He said to himself.

Earlier today he had heard from Sakura and Ino that there were phycology questions going around that the girld and ukes were asking their lovers. Apparently it could tell you alot about your relationships. Some question even caught his interest when he heard about the backfround reason why it was asked. Then Sakura gave him the list of questions and taught him all the reasons behind it all. Then her and Ino told him to try it out on Sasuke.

He sighed again.

'Should I ask him Kyuu?' **"Well why not? It sounds interesting so why shouldn't you?" **Kyuu replied.

"Well what if his answers are bad? What if we shouldn't be together? What if he gets mad at me for asking these question? You know he is easily annoyed! What if instead of helping our relationship it ruins it? What if -" **"What if the sky turns to fire and you nose falls off?" **

"Kyuubi this is no time to quote Disney movies?!" **"Well kit listen to yourself?** **You need to calm down. If you are meant to be together then you will be. Just ask him and we will see what happens. Okay?" **

"Okay Kyuu....Um thanks for comforting me. I know you hate doing that."

**"Kit, you know im always here for you**.**"**

"Thanks Kyuu"

**(Few hours later)**

Sasuke walked in the door of his and Narutos house. He just got back from a mission that was two weeks long. He wanted to see his dobe. He had missed him so much while he was gone.

When he found the blonde he was curled up on their bed. Sasuke crawled in beside him and wraped his arms around him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He whispered in his loves ear.

"I was thinking about somthing." Naruto told him.

"About what?" Sasuke questioned while kissing down the foxes neck.

"Can I ask you a series of questions?" Naruto asked.

"Um..sure?" Sasuke said, not expecting that to come out of the boys mouth.

"Ok, here is the first one." Naruto said then cleared his throught. "You're in a forest and when you got to the middle you saw a cottage. Outside the cottage was a table with a glass. What kind of glass was it?"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment then replied, "It would be a gold cup with the Uchiha fan on it in rubys and daimonds." He said confidently.

Naruto had expected that. He knew from Sasukes personality he would pick somthing like that. "Alright, seeing the glass, how much water was in the glass?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Does it have to be water?" Sasuke asked his lover.

"Yes, it has to be water." Naruto told him with a sigh.

"Well it would be full to the brim with water then."

Naruto was shocked at his answer and it made butterflys in his stomach. "Anyways, you entered the cottage and you saw a bed. What did you do? Did you sit, jump, lie down, test its softness, stare at it?"

Sasuke gave some thought to this one. "I guess I would sit down and sharpen my kunai or somthing like that."

Naruto expected that answer too. "After a while you went out of the cottage and saw a horse. You rode on the horse and the two of you explored the forest for a while. While ridding on the forest, you spotted a unicorn. What did you do?" Naruto was very scared to hear his answer. This question was very important.

"I would kill it so i could get money."

Naruto face faulted at that. He was happy but he just wasnt expecting that answer to come from his lover. "O-okay?" The blonde said with a bit of a stutter. "You soon got off with your horse and walked from there. Not too long, you saw an animal. What kind of animal was it?"

The raven had a thoutful look on his face then said, "I think it would be a wolf."

Naruto expected that since sasuke has been using wolf summons recently. "Okay…you and the wolf explored more of the forest but suddenly the wolf got wounded. What would you do?"

"I would call for help since I know I cant fix him and until they got there I would try to keep him alive." The blonde fox smiled at that.

Sasuke then climbed on top of Naruto and started to kiss him. 'Mmm!" Naruto moaned.

Then he snaped back to reality and pushed Sasuke off him. Sasuke gave his lover a questioning look.

"I want to finish asking the questions first!" Naruto told him.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, but I want to here your answers at the end." He told his cute little lover.

Naruto smiled happily as he asked the next question. "Last question; you and the wolf parted after that and soon you spotted a river. Can you describe its visibility, depth, temperature? Were there any fish, was it rocky or muddy?"

Sasuke hearing that it wasthe last question smirked and said, "Well, it would be very clear and warm. It would also be up to my shoulders. There were no fish and only smooth rocks."

He then started to kiss down narutos neck but stopped when Naruto asked him an interesting question.

"Do you want to know what you answers represents?"

Sasuke looked into his dobes blue eyes and said "Yes, but you get to tell me about your answers too."

Naruto froze he forgot he had said that. Oh well. He sighed and started with the first question.

"The glass you chose means you are extravigent and styleish. The material was gold whick means your mind is sturdy but with the right force is bendable." Sasuke looked surprised. It fit him very well.

"What were you?" He asked Naruto. "I chose a glass wine glass. That means i am simple yet elegent. The fact that it is glass means my mind is very fargile and breakable."

The ravens eyes widened at this. His dobe just admitteed that he was fragile. He usually says he is to strong for that.

"The amount of water in the glass is how much love you give your lover. Since you said it was full to the brim, you give your partner all of your love." Now this caught Sasukes attention.

He gave naruto a look telling him to tell him his answer. "Well, I said it was three fouths full." He admitted.

"Three fourths? Naruto why wasn't it full?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"The rest is for the people of the village, our friends, and the sand siblings." Naruto said with his head down. He felt ashamed that he didnt give Sasuke the same amount of love.

Sasuke hugged him and told him that it was alright and that he understood. Naruto went on to the next question.

"Since you sat on the bed but still did somthing it means that you aren't lazy and that when you rest you still do work at the same time. I said that I would jump on it. That means I would take a break to have some fun but am still active." Naruto told him.

Sasuke nodded his head that fit them also. He was starting to wonder what the rest of the questions meant.

"The horse represents your lover. The unicorn represents the temptation of other people in relationships. Since you said you would kill it you obviously wouldn't cheat." The blonde told him with a happy grin on his face.

Sasuke gave him the look again. Naruto sighed. This was going to be embarresing.

"I said i would ignore it since i dont need another beautiful thing in my life since i alredy have you." Naruto said with a blush dusting his cheeks.

Sasuke kissed his dobes lips and held him closer. "I'm glad to here that. You have no idea how happy that makes me." He whispered into the blushing blondes ear.

Naruto cleared his thought. "The animal represents your friend. It is probably a wolf because you have been working with your wolf summons and they are your friends. I said a fox which is probably because kyuubi has been the only friend ive always had." He said with a small smile while thinking of Kyuubi and him playing when he was three.

"The fact that you are willing to help the animal means that you are willing to help your friends if they are in need. I said the same thing"

Sasuke was very shocked so far it was pretty accurate.

"The river signifies your love life, the warmer it is means that's how much you and your partner getting along. It means if you and your lover have a very intimate relationship The depth represents how deep the relationship is. Clear water means no secrets and is very sure of their relationship." Naruto paused waiting for Sasuke to get over his shock of what the question meant.

Then he continued. "Well, since the water is warm that means to you our relationship is intimate. It is also deep. That mean our relationship is deep. Clear water means you hold no secrets from me. The fish and rock thing is kinda useless." The blonde told him.

Naruto was getting up to leave when Sasuke pulled him back down onto the bed.

"What was your answer to that one Na-ru-to?" The raven asked the blonde then licked the shell of his ear.

"W-well, I-I said that the water was cold and was so deep you had to swim in order to not go under. I also said that the water was crystal clear and you could even see the rocks at the bottem." Naruto said while turning his head away.

"Well, I like some of your answeres but I think that we both should work on temperature." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked confused. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

Sasuke smirked. "What I mean is that the water should be scolding for both of us. Let's get to work on that shall we?" The raven said suductively then pushed his lips on the blondes.

In the back of Narutos mind he heard Kyuubi chuckle and say, **"See kit I told you it would be okay."**

'Shut up Kyuu!'

**(=^_^=)**

**So originally I was going to put a lemon in here but I think I will put it in a different chapter...yeah! If you want the lemon then tell me in a reiew and it will be up soon. I will warn you this is a two-shot at the most. The second chapter would be the lemon. Ok? Does everyone understand? Good!! Now please review!!**


	2. SasuNaru Lemon

**Okay! So I finally got around to doing the lemon for this! It has some humor at the end so please read it all the way through! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I. NO. OWN. NARUTO. I wish I did but I dont!**

**Warning: Extreme Yaoi! No likey no watchy! Hit the back button now if you are going to leave a flame!**

**Chapter 2: SasuNaru Lemon**

**(WARNING A LEMON STARTS HERE!!!)**

Naruto moaned as Sasukes hands slipped under his shirt. Fingers started to circle his nipples then pinch once they became little peaks.

"Nnnhh!!"

Hearing his dobe moan like that was getting Sasuke hard and fast. He leaned back up to remove his shirt.

Naruto took this oppertunity to remove his too.

Sasuke bit and sucked on Narutos nipple while he trailed his hands down the blondes body. Finally, he got to his destination. He squeezed the bulge that was proof the he wasnt the only one enjoying this.

"Ahh! S-Sasuke please!"

Sasuke smirked. "What is it Na-ru-to?" He purred in his lovers ear. "Tell me what you want..."

Naruto shut is eyes in a silent moan. "Y-you.." He groans out.

Sasuke smirked down at the blond beneath him. "Ask and you will recieve...."

Slowly Narutos pants were unziped. He slid them off of the blonde and chuckled.

"Well why don't you look at that....If I didnt know better I would think you planed for this to happen."

Naruto blushed. "The one day I go commando...." He mutters.

Sasuke smirkes and kissed the fox. "You should do that more often love. It would make things so much easier." He kissed the blonde fox again sliping his tonge between Narutos lips.

Naruto moaned and kissed back eagerly.

Sasukes hands slid down to undo his pants. He slid his pants and boxers off while trailing kisses down Narutos neck. He sucked on a spot that made Naruto moan out in ectasy.

"Ohh! Sasuke!" Narutos fingers were buried in Sasukes hair.

The raven sat up and looked down at the blushing blonde. He put his fingers against Narutos lips. "Suck..."

Naruto opened his mouth and proceeded to lick and suck Sasukes fingers until the were wet.

When Sasuke deemed them wet enough he took them out and slid them down to Narutos hole. He sliped a finger in.

"Ahh..." Naruto moaned softly at the feeling.

Sasuke sliped a secondfinger and and kissed Naruto to distract him. When he sliped a third finger in Naruto whimpered in discomfort. Sasuke looked kissed him more trying to distract him. Soon he sliped his fingers out and positioned himself. "Ready Naru?"

Naruto nodded and griped the bed sheets as Sasuke started to push into him.

Sasuke moaned. "N-naruto!" He pulled out a bit and then started thrusting into him.

Naruto started to moan as it got more pleasurable. "Sasu there!"

Sasuke smirked and hit Narutos prostate again. "Ahh! Yes!"

He moans as he continues to thrust into Naruto.

Naruto saw a bright light as he hit his climax and his cum sprayed over Sasuke and his stomachs. "Sasuke!"

Feeling Naruto tighten around him and call out his name pushed the raven over the edge and he came filling Naruto with his cum. "Naruto!" He pulled out and collapsed half on top of his blonde.

They lay there in post orgasmic bliss. Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto as they drift asleep.

The next morning Naruto got up and took a shower.

After the shower Sasuke woke from hearing a yell. He rushed out of bed and into the bathroom.

Naruto stood there glaring at him and pointing at a large hickey. "Why the hell did you do this!?"

Sasuke smirked. "Well i had to mark you didn't I? After all there are many unicorn out there." He then walked back to bed.

Naruto stood there gaping like a fish. He quickly got dressed and sat at the kitchen table. When Sasuke did somthing like this there was only one thing to do.

Write a letter to Gaara.

Oh yes. Ranting to him is the best.

Naruto got a thoughtful look while writing the letter. "I think i'll ask Gaara the question...Who knows maybe he can use them on Neji!" Naruto smiled and continued to write while Sasuke walked up behind him.

He snorted. "Knowing Neji he will do the same thing I did to you. They will end up in bed..." He walked away.

Naruto thought about it.

"Nah! I'll just send it anyway!"

**Yay! Done! Sooo...WHO WANTS A NEJIXGAARA VERION OF THIS?! *Looks at raise of hands* Hmmm...we need more votes! Please review and tell me if you want a NejixGaara version of this! And just so you know.....Yes I can see Naruto writing a letter to Gaara ranting about Sasuke. After all Neji and Sasuke have about the same level of arogant-ness. They need support so they rant to each other! So it makes sense! Please review!**


	3. NejiGaa Questions

**Okay so i made one of these for SasukexNaruto and i wanted to do another one like that.....but i didnt want to do it with Sasuke and Naruto! I finaly figured it out! I have wanted to try a different pairing for a while so here it is! This is my first.......NejiGaa!!!**

**Disclaimer: Am I rich? No. Has Naruto become gay in the series? No. Has Sakura died in the series? No. Do you think i own it? No. Then stop asking!**

**Warning: Yaoi! OOC! Um.....yeah.....I decided to make this kinda sad. Neji isnt gonna be the perfect lover when answering. But it will all be good in the end! I promise!**

*In Suna*

Gaara sat at his desk thinking about the letter that Naruto sent him. Apparently he did this questioning thing on the Uchiha and so he decided to try it on him. He was a little shocked by the results of his. But now it made him wonder. What would his lovers answers be? Would Neji's answers be good or bad.

While he was worrying about this he didnt hear his lover enter the room and stand behind him. This is why he jumped 3 feet in the air and pressed a kunai to Nejis neck when he cleared his throught to grab his attention.

"Careful Gaara. Someone worse than me could have gotten in here and easily killed you with you spacing out like that." The Hyuga said in a mocking voice.

Gaara sighed and sat back down in the chair. Nejis eyes narrowed. "Gaara...What's wrong?" He cuped the red heads face as he looked into his lover green eyes.

Gaara stared into Neji's concerned eyes and made his decision. "Neji? Can i ask you a couple of questions?" The sand-nin asked the former leaf-nin.

Neji blinked confused. "Sure...Ask me anything!" He kneeled down in front of his red headed uke. Neji was worried that somthing had upset his lover but he couldnt tell what.

Gaara took a deep breath before he started on the first question. "You're in a forest and when you got to the middle you saw a cottage. Outside the cottage was a table with a glass. What kind of glass was it?"

Neji thought for a moment. "It would be a cup made of daimond in the shape of a wine glass." He said while imagining the most likely very ecpensive cup.

Gaara sweat dropped at this. Of couse the elegant Hyuga would say somthing like that! He sighed. "Seeing the glass, how much water was in the glass?"

Neji smiled, "It would be empty of course! It is made of daimond! I cant let it be ruined!"

Gaara felt a pang of sadness in his heart. He forced a smile and continued on. "Anyways you entered the cottage and you saw a bed. What did you do? Did you sit, jump, lie down, test its softness, stare at it?" Gaara watched Nejis face as he griminced.

"It might be someone elses bed. I would ignore it and continue to stand."

Gaara smiled a bit. That was a good answer. "After a while you went out of a cottage and saw a horse. You rode on the horse and the two of you explored the forest for a while. While ridding on the forest, you spotted a unicorn. What did you do?" Gaara shut his eyes even if Neji answered badly for this he will wait to continue. He has to tell him what his answers mean.

"I would ride the unicore of course!"

Gaaras heart and stomach clenched painfully. Tears came to his eyes and he felt like he was going to throw up. He continued on though. Not letting Neji see how this affected him.

"You soon got off with your _horse_ and walked from there. Not too long, you saw an animal. What kind of animal was it?"

Neji frowned. "What are the point to these questions?"

Gaara looked up at him trying to hide the anger and pain. "You will see at the end...." He answered coldly.

Neji was startled by the cold attitude. "It would be a bird!" He quickly answered.

Gaara nodded. "Okay…you and the bird explored more of the forest but suddenly the bird got wounded. What would you do?"

Neji thought about it for a second. "I would probably try to help it the best that I can....but I would most likely ask for help." Neji was getting more worried about his lover as each question passed. Gaara looked hurt and angry. He was confued at why. It seemed he was mad at him, but he didn't know what he had done to make the young Kazekage like this.

Gaara closed his eyes as he asked the last question. He knew this would make it or break it for them. "Last question; you and the bird parted after that and soon you spotted a river. Can you describe its visibility, depth, temperature? Were there any fish, was it rocky or muddy?"

Neji looked down as he thought of this. He looked deeply into Gaaras eyes and answered. "It would be very hot. Like a hot spring. The water would be as clear as can be. It would be so deep that you would have to swim in order to be in the water. There would be no fish and the rocks would be smooth."

Gaara broke down in happiness at that answer. "Oh thank god!" He cried.

Neji was starteled and quickly hugged his lover who started to cry into his chest. He cuped Gaaras cheek and looked into his teary eyes. "Gaara what's wrong?"

Gaara looked down. "Those questions were based on phycology. They determin certain things and are true most of the time...."

Neji looked confused. "Why are you crying then?"

Gaara looked up at him sadly. "Some of your answers wern't very good....Your last question was the line....if you had answered that wrong then...I probably would have left you.." Gaara looked away sadly.

Nejis eyes widened. "Gaara...I had no idea...Please tell me what my answers meant! I want to improve myself! Please Gaara! I can't lose you!"

Gaara looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

Neji nodded determined.

Gaara nodded. "You said that your cup was made of daimond. That means that your mind is strong and won't break. You had said it was a wine glass which means that you'r personality is simple yet elegant. The fact that it is a _daimond_ wine glass points out that your taste is expensive and that you want the best."

Neji was shocked at how accurate that was. "Okay....that is pretty accurate. What is the next one?"

Gaara saddened at this. He looked down in tears. (As i said up top very OOC) Gaara opened his mouth and told him his answer in a dead voice. "You amount of water in the glass represents how much love you give your partner. You said no water because the glass was too good for water...."

Gaara looked at him with a glare. "You basicly said that you give me no love because you are to good for me!"

Neji's eyes widened and he embraced Gaara. "You know that's not true! I love you Gaara! I give you all my love!"

Gaara pushed Neji off of him and stood up. His sand was swirling around him. "You said that you would stay standing because it was someone elses bed. That is saying that you are not lazy when around those you dont know or trust. But that isn't what pissed me off the most!"

Neji looked worried. "Please Gaara calm down!" Gaara growled at him. "Calm down? Calm down?! You said that you would go and ride the unicorn! The horse represents your lover! The unicorn represents the temptation of others in a relationship! You basicly said that you are willing to cheat on me!"

Neji was hugging Gaara before he could say anything else. "I'm sorry...Please forgive me Gaara. I had no idea that these questions would indicate this."

He cupped Gaara's face and looked him in the eyes. "I love you! You know that i would never cheat on you. You arn't the horse Gaara...You arn't the unicorn either. You are the one that rides with me through the forest on the unicorn. I love you and you are my life! Please Gaara!"

Gaara kissed Neji and hugged him. "I'm so happy...That was exactly what I needed to hear..."

Neji smiled and sat on the floor with Gaara sitting in his lap.

Gaara took a deep breath. "The bird represents you friends. Since you would help the bird that means you are willing to help your friends."

Neji smiles. "See that was a good answer."

Gaara laughs. "You said that the river would be very hot. That means that your relatioship with your partner is very..Um...intimate." Gaara blushes and Neji smirks.

"The depth determins how deep your relationship with your partner is. Since you said so deep that you would have to swim that means that our relationship is deep."

Neji tightens his hug.

Gaara smiles up at him. "The clearity of the water means that you hold no secrets from me. The fish and rocks hold no meaning."

Neji smiles. "See Gaara? Everything is alright. I love you."

Gaara smiles and kisses Neji. "Yeah....Everything is perfect."

Neji then gets a confused look. "Gaara? Can you tell me your answers?"

Gaara blushed. "I guess..Um I said that it would be a ceramic coffee cup. Which means that my mind is breakable and that I am very plain and prfessional."

Neji frowned. "You arn't plain."

Gaara sighed. "I know. But I am very professional."

Neji laughed. "Your right. Now what did you say to how much love you give me?" He smirks at Gaara.

Gaara blushes. "The cup was overflowing....."

Neji smiled and laughed.

Gaara blushed again. "Sh-shut up! I said that I would ignore the bed and sit on the roof.....it means that i have to be in a place that makes me comfortable in order to relax."

Neji tightened his hug in worry of the next answer.

"I said that I would ignore the unicorn and keep going."

Neji sighed. "Oh thank god..."

Gaara smiled. "I said that the animal would be a racoon. That is probably because of Shukaku. I also said that I would call for help meaning I would try to help my friends."

Neji looked down at the red-head in his lap. "And what was your river like Gaara?" He whispers into the red-heads ear.

Gaara looks down. "It was a deep river with clear water and....it was luke warm."

Neji frowned. "Hmm..luke warm huh? I think we should work on that."

The next thing Gaara knew he was over Neji's shoulder and Neji was walking down the hall. "H-hey! Put me down!"

Neji laughed and opened the door to their room. "Okay!"

Gaara's eyes widened. "Ouf! Did you have to throw me on the bed?!"

Neji climbed on top of him. "Why yes...yes I did!" He kissed Gaara.

Gaara growled. "Arrogant bastard.."

Neji smirked. "Ahh...But I'm _your_ arrogant bastard!"

Gaara sighed, "Yes you are.."

Another kiss.

**Yay! Ok! So i think im going to continue this. If you guys have a certain pairing you want to see these questions done with then please tell me!. Also please put it in seme/uke or top/bottom form such as the fact that these are Sasu/Naru and Neji/Gaa They can be Het, Yaoi, Yuri, Or any type you want! Just make sure it is from Naruto! Although im thinking of making a Teen titans one......Oh well! Please review!**


	4. KakaIru Questions

**See authors note at bottom. **

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* You know I wish I did own it......Sakura would have died and Orochimaru would have been locked away for child molestation....But unfortunately...I don't....*sad***

**Warning: YAOI Kakairu If you have a problem with this look at the back button...ok press it! There now all Yaoi haters and Kakairu haters should be gone! Also mentioned SasuNaru and ShikaKiba.**

**("/.\")**

**o-( )-o**

**LL**

***This is my little person!***

Iruka sighed as he entered his apartment. He set his stuff down and pulled out a paper he had taken from a kid in class who was messing around.

He looked down at it now and looked at his answers. He had been shocked when he read what his answers meant.

Iruka sat on the couch and looked at the clock.

Kakashi wouldn't be home for a few hours. He had a mission to do with a fellow jounin.

Iruka set the paper on the counter and started to make dinner. He had invited Naruto to come over since Sasuke had gone on a mission as well. So they were having some Uke time. Naruto said that he was bringing Kiba as well. Iruka groaned thinking of the food they were going to eat.

"Just my luck to have two bottomless pits coming for dinner..." He muttered.

He heard his door open and was soon glomped by two hyperactive ninja."Iruka-sensei!"

He fell to the floor and groaned in pain as they sat on top of him. "Okay! Hello to you too! Get off!"

Kiba and Naruto quickly scrambled off of him. "So what are we eating sensei?!" The dog boy asked as Akamaru walked into the kitchen and watched everything that was happening.

Iruka told them to sit at the table while he brought home made ramen out. Naruto cheered at this information.

After eating they started to talk. "So have you guys heard that the girls of the village are doing some quiz to their boyfriends? I found out from Kuranai-sensei because she was thinking of trying it on Asuma-sensei!"(Asuma is alive in my world! He should have lived! I miss him!)

This caught Iruka's attention. He got up and handed him the sheet. "Is this what you are talking about?"

Kiba looked at it. "Yeah that is it!" He looked over the questions but stopped at Naruto's comment.

"Wait is it those psychology questions? The ones that talk about the unicorn?"

Both Iruka and Kiba stared at the blonde like he had grown a second head. "Um yeah....Naruto...How do you know about those?" Iruka asked him awkwardly.

Naruto blushed. "Um...Well...Sakura gave me the test and then I had Sasuke take it to make sure our relationship was fine...."

Kiba snorted. "You actually did something as girly as that?"

Naruto glared at him then smirked. "Well...I did it and it lead to a wonderful night of sex an-"

Iruka slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth. "I really don't want to know about that..."

Kiba looked at the questions. "Iruka-sensei? Can I have this sheet of questions? I think I'm going to ask Shika these questions...It is always good to make sure he won't cheat."

Iruka nodded "Sure I have an extra copy from another kid that I took it from."

Naruto stood up Kiba following. "Well sensei it has been great but we better get home!" Kiba said to him.

Iruka nodded and walked them to the door and watched until they were out of sight.

He closed the door and walked to his bedroom. He lay down on the bed thinking of what Kiba had said.

"Always good to know if he would cheat huh?"

He felt his eyes become heavy as he yawned. "Maybe I should ask Kakashi after all..."

He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. When he woke it was to a hand running through his hair.

He looked up at the silver haired man.

Iruka smiled while looking into the mismatched eyes. "Hey…when did you get home?"

Kakashi leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He hummed thoughtfully. "About an hour ago."

Iruka sat up. "Why didn't you wake me up? I would have ran a bath for you and made something to eat." He said worriedly.

Kakashi chuckles. "You looked so peaceful asleep that I just couldn't wake you up."

Iruka blinked. His entire face erupted in a blush. The chunin stood up and walked to the door. "Take as shower…I'll make something for you to eat."

He walked out of the room feeling Kakashi's eyes on his ass. He sighed as he prepared some dinner for the silver haired jounin. He put on some tea for himself and looked at the clock.

"Two in the morning…" Iruka sighs as he leans on the counter. 'I fell asleep earlier than usual. I might as well stay up and grade some papers after Kakashi falls asleep.' He thinks.

Kakashi walks out in a pair of sweatpants. His hair is still wet and a towel is resting on his shoulders. He walks up behind Iruka and hugs him.

Iruka jumps slightly. "Don't do that!" Kakashi laughs. "You're supposed to be a ninja Dolphin-Chan….how can you let someone sneak up on you?"

Iruka blushes and grabs the prepared food. "Go sit at the table…."

Kakashi sits at the table and starts to eat. He frowns when he sees that Iruka is only drinking tea. "Are you not hungry Iru-chan?"

Iruka blinks and then smiles at him. "Oh no! I already ate dinner!"

Kakashi nods.

Iruka laughs slightly. "Naruto and Kiba came over along with Akamaru."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. "For what?"

Iruka gives him a blanks look. "For dinner…Naruto thought we should have some….Uke time…"

Kakashi laughs as Iruka pouts. Then a thought hits Iruka.

He goes over to the counter and picks up the paper with the questions. He bites his lip lightly trying to decide whether he should ask them or not. Finally he sighs and turns toward Kakashi.

"Hey…Can I ask you some questions?"

Kakashi looks confused but nods.

Iruka looks at the page and reads the first question. "You're in a forest and when you got to the middle you saw a cottage. Outside the cottage was a table with a glass. What kind of glass was it?"

Kakashi smiles at him. "A sake glass."

Iruka sweat drops. He clears his thought. "Next question! Seeing the glass, how much water was in the glass?"

Kakashi frowns. "Why isn't it sake? It _is _a sake glass after all."

Iruka sighs. 'Why did I think this would be easy?' He sits back down. "It's just water ok…"

Kakashi shrugs. "Full to the brim than."

Iruka blushes and Kakashi raises an eyebrow. 'My answer made him blush? What kind of questions _are_ these?'

The questions continue. "Anyways you entered the cottage and you saw a bed. What did you do? Did you sit, jump, lie down, test its softness, stare at it?"

Kakashi thought about it for a second. "I would find you and make love to you on it. Then we would cuddle until I would be late for practice."

Iruka expected that but it still made him blush. "U-um… After a while you went out of a cottage and saw a horse. You rode on the horse and the two of you explored the forest for a while. While riding on the forest, you spotted a unicorn. What did you do?"

This was a very important question. Irukas heartbeat sped up while waiting for an answer.

"I would capture it and give it to you as a gift!" Kakashi smiled at Iruka.

The chunin sighed in relief. "You soon got off with your horse and walked from there. Not too long, you saw an animal. What kind of animal was it?"

Kakashi thought for a second. "Probably a dog…"

Iruka nodded. He expected that answer too. "Okay…you and the dog explored more of the forest but suddenly the dog got wounded. What would you do?"

Kakashi frowns. "I would try to find one of the medic nins that specialize in dogs….like Kiba's sister Hana for instance."

Iruka smiles at the answer. "Last question; you and the dog parted after that and soon you spotted a river. Can you describe its visibility, depth, temperature? Were there any fish, was it rocky or muddy?"

Kakashi thought about this for a second. "Well, it would be really hot…like an onsen. It would be deep enough that you have to swim. There would be rocks to hold onto so you don't drown…It would be really clear….so clear that you can see the bottom. No fish though…it would be too hot for the fish."

Iruka smiles brightly at his answer.

Kakashi leans over the table. "Can we take this into the bed room? Seeing you blush for some of those question has got me wanting you very badly right now."

Iruka blushes. "W-would you like to know what your answers mean first?"

Kakashi blinks confused. "What they mean? They have a meaning?"

Iruka nods. "You see…you said that it would be a sake cup. That means you are simple but also out there at the same time."

Kakashi nods. "That makes sense."

Iruka blushes. "The water in the cup symbolizes how much love you give you partner…since you said it was full to the brim, you give me all you love."

Kakashi smiles and walks around the table. "Of course I do! I love you more than anything Iru-chan!"

Iruka blushes more. "Um…Since you said that you would….do that….on the bed and would be late that means you are lazy and usually late to things…also you have an obsession with me."

Kakashi chuckles. "Hey Iruka….Did you take this test too?"

Iruka nods.

"Would you tell me your answers as well?"

Iruka blushes but nods again. "The unicorn symbolizes the temptation of others in a relationship. You answer tells me that you would never cheat."

Kakashi frowns wanting to hear Iruka's answer even more.

"The dog symbolizes your friends. You probably picked dog because of your dog summons."

Kakashi nods.

"You helping the dog mean's that you would help your friends."

Kakashi laughs. "Of course I would. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't."

Iruka nods with a laugh. "The river symbolizes your love life…"

This catches Kakashi interest.

"The clear water means you hold no secrets from me. The depth is how deep our relationship is. The temperature is….how intimate our relationship is." Iruka blushes while Kakashi grins. "The rocks and fish have no point."

Kakashi chuckles. "So what were your answers I-ru-ka." Kakashi says is a deep voice making Iruka shiver.

"Well….I said my glass would be a normal cup. That means that I am plain."

Kakashi frowns. "You are not plain. You are the best." He says hugging him.

Iruka laughs. "Some of the time they aren't too accurate. I said that my cup would be full as well which means I give you all my love."

Kakashi smiles at this. "That makes me very happy."

Iruka smiles. "I said that I would sit on the bed and grade papers. Apparently this means I need a vacation because even when I am relaxing I work."

Kakashi laughs at this.

"I said that I would ignore the unicorn and continue on my way."

Kakashi relaxes more. "Thank god…I was worried for a second."

Iruka pouts. "You doubt me?"

Kakashi's eyes widen. "No no no! I trust you! But it doesn't mean I should….And don't even try to tell me that you weren't worried as well."

Iruka looks away. "Point. Anyway. I said that the animal would be a squirrel and I would try to help him. I have no idea what the squirrel represents. But I would help my friends."

Kakashi nods for him to go on.

"I said that the river would be warm and clear and would go to my shoulders."

Kakashi frowns slightly, but understands.

"Well now that we know all of that!" Kakashi picks Iruka up and carries him to the bedroom.

Iruka is laid down on the bed and Kakashi climbs over him.

"As I said a few minutes ago, I want you." Kakashi then kisses the brown haired chunin.

Iruka kisses back with a small smile.

'So worth it…' He thinks.

**("=.=")**

**o-( )-o**

**L L**

***This is my other little person!***

**Me: Yes! Finally! I finished it!!**

**Naruto: It took you long enough……**

**Me: Shut up! I have never even tried KakaIru until now…**

**Naruto: You hadn't tried NejiGaa either but you did that quicker than this.**

**Me: Yeah…well I have read stories with NejiGaa before…I haven't read any KakaIru that didn't have them as a minor side pairing.**

**Naruto: Point. Anyway why did you write it if you didn't have any experience in it?**

**Me: Oh! Well I have wanted to try it but never had a want to do it. But then I got a request!**

**Naruto: You…got a request?**

**Me: Yep! So here is your KakaIru story perboss! I hoped you liked it!**

**Naruto: *sweatdrop***

**Me: Oh right! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCMENT!**

**Naruto: What is it?**

**Me: After I realized that I am horrible at lemons I have decided that I will not write them until I feel that my skills have improved. You might get a lemon every once in a while but don't expect it. I will just tell you if they had sex or not.**

**Naruto: I think you did kind of good on the lemon for me and Sasuke.**

**Me: Yeah…kind of good…..not good though…**

**Naruto: Cheer up! I am going to Ichiraku's with Sasuke…Itachi is tagging along. Do you want to come along and torture Itachi? I know you have fun with that.**

**Me: *Is already walking out the door* Come on Naru-chan! We don't want to keep them waiting!**

**Naruto: See you all next time! Please review! *Walks out door***


	5. Note: Very Important!

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet

4. General Use of the Website

hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:

A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.

B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.

C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.

E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions.

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.

program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.

Rating:

Pairing:

Summery:

Authors Note:

no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.

advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.

is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.

6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states "Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word.


End file.
